odinspherefandomcom-20200214-history
Gwendolyn
: "I wish I could light the sky and tell him how I feel...My dearest Oswald..." : ''-Gwendolyn's thought as she fell from the sky after battling Leventhan'' Gwendolyn is the Valkyrie princess of Ragnanival, the youngest of two daughters of Demon Lord Odin. She is also the wife of the Shadow Knight Oswald. She is very loyal to her father and dreams of nothing more than gaining his approval, but as her story progresses she begins to realize that there is more to life than being an obedient soldier and eventually finds her true purpose. Personality Being a Valkyrie, Gwendolyn is a brave woman, willing to march to battle for any reason and unafraid to die in combat, even welcoming an honorable fall. But she is also a sweet, kind and caring young woman. She grapples with inner fears and doubts, most of all that she has never been loved by anybody in her life. This causes her to seem like a lost child in dark world filled with pain and sadness. As a result, she fervently seeks her father's love and acceptance. She struggled with jealousy when Velvet was found and received the love Gwendolyn yearned for so much, and for a short period of time flirted with the plan of allowing her to be sacrificed by General Brigan's schemes, which would make her her father's only surviving child. After coming to terms with her fate as a banished Valkyrie married to the shadow knight Oswald, she eventually comes to accept her love for him and becomes very protective of him, marching again to battle three times over for his sake. Through Oswald she finally obtained the love she wanted, and finally overcame her inner doubts of herself. Normally Gwendolyn gives respect were it's due, but she can become fiery with those that insult her or those that she cares for, such as when she reacts with anger over Brigan's plans to usurp Odin, or Inferno King Onyx's open insulting of her husband. Alignment Gwendolyn is described to be under the Lawful Good alignment in her storyline and through out the game. Appearance Gwendolyn normally dresses in standard Valkyrie battle armor, which consists of heavy leg armor and a light top with a wide skirt to allow her wings the space needed to allow Gwendolyn to fly. She normally wears a small tiara with what seem to be miniature replicas of her wings on either end covering her ears. Like this, she keeps her white-grey hair in a bun. Occasionally, she wears a formal dress once worn by her mother. While dressed like this, she also leaves her hair down, revealing it to be fairly long. Gwendolyn's eyes are a very dark shade of blue, bordering on black. She also appears to be quite young and very beautiful. Story Princess Gwendolyn's story begins with her and her sister Griselda leading their troops into battle against the enemy army of the Fairies for control of the Crystallization Cauldron. Shortly after the battle begins Griselda is tragically killed and in her last moments she leaves her Psypher Spear to her sister Gwendolyn and hopes that her death will finally redeem her in her father's eye. Following this she encounters the Vanir's most powerful warrior: Oswald the Shadow Knight. She attempts to defeat Oswald, but is quickly bested and pinned down herself. Oswald however hesitates to deal the finishing blow, and finally decides to allow Gwendolyn to live, claiming there had been enough deaths already in the battle. After Gwendolyn returned to Ragnanival, she informed Demon Lord Odin that Griselda had died with honor in battle, but sadly he shows little concern over the fate of his daughter. Gwendolyn in equal hopes of her father's approval once again plunges into battle. During the battle she soon encounters the fairy queen Elfaria who has under her control the powerful dragon Belial. After a long battle she is able to defeat the dragon. Meanwhile the battle is won and Odin claims the Cauldron, but at that moment the witch of Elrit Forest, Velvet, arrived on the battlefield and used the Ring Titrel to deactivate the cauldron making it useless, with her task complete she leaves the battlefield. Gwendolyn in an attempt to gain her father's approval once again chases after Velvet but not before her father informs her not to harm Velvet for she is "special". The Witch Once at Elrit Forest Gwendolyn begins battle with Velvet and fights her to a draw, but as they are about to continue, Odin arrives and commands Gwendolyn to stop. Gwendolyn, confused by this, asks her father why Velvet must be spared. He then reveals that Velvet is the illigitimate daughter of he and the now deceased Princess Ariel. The father and illegitimate daughter argue over matters until General Brigan the general of Odin's army reveals himself and begins badgering the king's weakness for having had a bastard child with a former enemy kingdom. Brigan, deciding to use this information to his advantage, threatens to reveal Odin's secret to the kingdom thus having him dethroned. Knowing this Odin has no other choice but to do as Brigan says. Back at Ragnanival, Velvet is forced the divulge the information on the Ring Titrel. Odin then asks Velvet to hand over the ring. However she does not have it. Claiming that she gave it to the mighty dragon Wagner. Brigan then suggests they sacrifice Velvet to the dragon in exchange for the ring and Odin, caught by his position as King, agrees. Velvet is then taken to the royal castle and Odin announces the execution in front of a large audience as Brigan requested, stating it shall take place at the top of Winterhorn Ridge. Soon after Brigan leaves with Velvet and a small troop to Winterhorn Ridge to see Wagner and begin the transaction, Odin remains seated to his throne in sadness and shame knowing that his daughter's death is imminent. Gwendolyn, seeing her father's sadness knows she should try and stop the excution, but she then contemplates that with Velvet gone her father would have to love her. Realizing what she is thinking she pushes away her dark thoughts and goes off to save Velvet. At Winterhorn Ridge Brigan tries to call out to Wagner and begin the trade but Gwendolyn arrives and frees Velvet warning her to leave before more troops arrive. Gwendolyn then battles Brigan and quickly kills the traitorous general, but sadly the Valkyrie troops arrive and capture Gwendolyn taking her back to Ragnanival for her punishment. At the castle Odin stands before Gwendolyn in front of a small audience expressing his disappointment in his daughter's betrayal and sentences her to exile, marriage and to be put under a sleeping spell that will cause her to fall in love with the first person to kiss her awake. Before carrying out the punishment he kneels down close to Gwendolyn and whispers to her the tremendous regret he feels for what he is about to do, knowing that she should not be punished for saving her sister and trying to earn her father's love. Unfortunately, as king he has no other choice but to follow the laws of his kingdom but hopes that his daughter has the heart to forgive him and informs her that he wishes he could have given her the love that she and her sister deserved. Gwendolyn holds no grudge saying that all she ever wanted was to hear such caring words from her father and that she will accept her punishment happily knowing she finally has the love of her father. Odin then slowly casts the sleeping spell on her and tells her to rest and not to worry. Banishment When Gwendolyn awoke she found herself in the Abandoned Castle, having been wed to the Shadow Knight Oswald and despaired that her fate must be to suffer. Oswald, however treats her well, telling her he won't accept anyone treating her as a possession of his, and he even gives her the Ring Titrel. Oswald however then leaves, asking her to wait for his return. Taking her chance, Gwendolyn returns to Ragnanival to give her father the Ring. On her return the soldiers attempt to kill her, saying Odin had ordered her murder should she return. She eventually fights her way to her father, only to find he had been possessed by a vengeful Brigan, who had earned the blessing of Queen Odette and given the job of punishing the King who stole her jewels. Gwendolyn battled Brigan and defeated him a second time, releasing Odin from his traitorous general's control. She gives Odin the ring, and then Odin explains he gave Oswald the task of slaying Wagner to earn the right to wed her. Gwendolyn, shocked by the revelation, decides to return to Oswald's side despite Odin's offer of ending her banishment and punishment as a reward for bringing him the ring. After several days days of waiting for Oswald's return, Gwendolyn begins to worry for the safety of her husband and follows him to the Volkenon Lava Pits. There she encounters the Inferno King Onyx who explains that Gwendolyn was promised to him, but he agreed to let Oswald have her in exchange for his services at a later time. He tells Gwendolyn that he sent Oswald to slay the hatchling Dragon Leventhan. He then offers to aid Oswald in this task, provided Gwendolyn agrees to forsake him and marry Onyx instead. Gwendolyn refuses his offer and sets off to find Oswald herself. Eventually she does, just before Leventhan manages to kill the Shadow Knight. She then fights and defeats Leventhan, only for Onyx to arrive afterward. Gwendolyn fiercely defends the wounded Oswald, impressing Onyx, who allows her to leave in amusement of her fiery nature. The Rescue Back at the castle, Gwendolyn nursed Oswald backed to health, and eventually the Shadow Knight recovered enough to tell her a bit about his history and his Belderiver. Afterward, a Valkyrie arrived and informed Gwendolyn of her father's defeat by the Vanir and that the ring had been stolen by them. Oswald overhears this and falls into despair, believing he was being used by both Gwendolyn and Odin. Gwendolyn sets out to Ringford to reclaim the Ring, and manages to steal it back from the Fairy Queen Mercedes. Upon her return her maid Myris told her that Oswald had been taken by a Halja during her absence. Gwendolyn returns once more to Ragnanival to request her father to show her the path into the Netherworld to rescue Oswald. Initially Odin thought she was there to return the Ring to him, but became angry when she explained her desire to save Oswald. Eventually he grudgingly agreed to lead to the Netherworld, provided she give the ring to him upon her return. There Gwendolyn encounters Odette and battles the Queen of the Netherworld over Oswald's life. Gwendolyn achieves victory over the queen, who in her last breath explains that the path into the Netherworld will close without her and that death would become even more horrible now. Just as the Netherworld Shrine begins to collapse around them, Odin arrives and spirits Gwendolyn and Oswald to safety. Back in his castle, Odin tells Gwendolyn to keep her promise and return the ring. Gwendolyn however tells her father it represents Oswald's love for her, and thus she will not let him have it without killing her as well. Odin finds he cannot bring himself to kill his beloved daughter even to obtain the Ring, and angrily lets her leave with it. Back at the Castle, Gwendolyn and Oswald re-affirm their love for each other. Armageddon Gwendolyn first appears during the end of the world observing the fall of Ragnanival from the safety of the Abandoned Castle. Oswald was absent at the time, for he was out gathering information. As Brom and Myris escape, Gwendolyn decides to fight and leaves the Castle. Before this the ghostly form of her sister Griselda appears and tells her not to forget her role, and to "Knock down the crown." She later appears in the skies over Valentine, observing the mutated Leventhan and musing over the impossibility of her fighting him. The Blue Bird appears, reminding Gwendolyn that Leventhan would destroy the world, including Oswald. She then reminds Gwendolyn of Griselda's words, "Knock down the crown." Gwendolyn then notices King Valentine's crown wedged onto one of Leventhan's horns, and moves to sever the Horn. During the battle however, her wings were destroyed, leaving her to freefall toward the ground. The Bird praised Gwendolyn, revealing herself to be Griselda in spirit form. Gwendolyn said to herself as she fell that she wished she could prove her love for Oswald in some way, before fainting. She was later shown to be rescued by Oswald, who caught her just before she hit the ground. The World Reborn Gwendolyn and Oswald awaken to witness the aftermath of the Armageddon. Gwendolyn despairs over their futures when Oswald suddenly shows her the world being reborn. The two from there went on to repopulate the world... Abilities As a Valkyrie, Gwendolyn has limited ability to fly with her wings that are located on her hips. While in the air she can also perform dive-bombing attacks. Her Psypher gives her the unique spell Shadow Ally, creating a shadowy duplicate of herself to aid her in attacking. While she is initially easily bested by Oswald and nearly killed, she later proves herself to be a competent spearwoman, and manages to defeat a number of powerful characters throughout the story, including the mighty Snake King Leventhan. Gameplay Gwendolyn is the first character controlled by the player, and as such is a well-balanced character. Eventually she obtains the second highest damage output among the characters by combining her Shadow Ally and Overload spells, second only to Mercedes' rapid firing attacks. Gwendolyn however has the advantage of significantly higher HP and Defense. Her dive attack is one of her traits, allowing her to slay multiple enemies from the sky. Her Psypher is also one of the slowest growth in the game, but her HP level growth is probably the highest as player can reach over level 35 before the end of the game. During her story, she visits the ruins of Valentine, Elrit Forest , Winterhorn Ridge, Ragnanival, the Volkenon Lava Pit, The Fairy Forest Ringford and finally the Netherworld Endelphia. She battles Oswald, Belial, Velvet, Brigan, Odin, Hatchling Leventhan, Mercedes and Odette as bosses in her chapters, and is the foretold foe of the fully-grown Leventhen. Trivia *Gwendolyn's role is the same as Lif's ("Life"), in the norse mythology, she being the only woman surviving Ragnarok. *It is very likely that Gwendolyn is based on the Valkyrie Princess 'Brunnhilde' from Wagner's Ring Cycle. Both have a father called Odin, and they are both woken from a deep sleep by the kiss of a prince (Siegfried for Brunnhilde, Oswald for Gwendolyn). *Gwendolyn's story is the last to end in the main storyline, mostly due to a rather large break in action (Thirty act's worth) during which she was asleep. *Gwendolyn is one of the two crownless lords spoken of in the Erion Saga, owing to her banished status. *Gwendolyn is the mother in who's arms Leventhen is said to sleep in, hinting at her role in destroying him. *Gwendolyn is voice in Japanese by Ayako Kawasumi who also played the character of warrior-woman Saber in the anime Fate/stay night. Gwendolyn's relationship with Onyx, voiced by Tomokazu Seki, strongly parallels the relationship between Saber and Seki's character in Fate, the arrogant king Gilgamesh. Like Onyx and Gwendolyn, Gilgamesh obsessively desired to "possess" Saber because of her beauty and strength, but was rebuffed because he did not respect her. *Gwendolyn bears personality traits being born as a youngest children: Kind, self sacrificing, gentle and also fierce. Griselda even hinted that even though she is brave, Gwendolyn is 'lenient'. Category:Main characters Category:Royalty Gallery os-gwendolyn.jpg|Gwendolyn render, as seen in game os-illust-gwendolyn_griselda.jpg|An artwork describes Gwendolyn with Griselda os-illust-gwendolyn4.jpg|Gwendolyn in her mother's dress os-illust-gwendolyn1.jpg|Gwendolyn with Winterhorn Ridge as background odin sphere11. Png|Gwendolyn wallpaper odin sphere9. Png|Gwendolyn th (2).jpg Category:Main characters Category:Royalty